Shepard Was Here
by potionsmaster
Summary: So, uh...Happy Mother's Day...? Shepard has a suggestion for a new tattoo for Kaidan. Wish him luck, lol


" _ **Shepard Was Here**_ ", by potionsmaster

Rating: M for adult situations, m/m action. PWP. Never thought I would actually pen one of these...

A/N: This is what happens when you get a cranky proofreader working on your slow burn ficcy and they complain that your OTP doesn't actually see any action. Enter the PWP dragon at your own risk. Go easy on me, this is the first 'scene' I've ever written, let alone between my two favorite boys. Many thanks to AndyAO3 and bagog for the encouragement to post it, Anyway, one of my proof readers has really been jonesing for these two to finally hook-up. We happen to work together. As we were talking about the story she proofed ( _Wish You Were Here_. See where the relationship starts! Go read!), we were talking about Kaidan's tattoo. And what would happen if he was thinking about getting another one, or if Shepard suggested one. I'll put the beginning of the text transcript in the author's notes at the bottom, because we crack each other up. This is the result of me texting her a dirty story throughout the day...I accidentally crapped out something worth writing down. I totally blame her. :p Takes place in the apartment on the Citadel, sometime in ME3.

* * *

Kaidan leaned back against Shepard, tucked under his arm on the couch, watching the orange flames dance lazily in the long fireplace. _Fleet and Flotilla_ was playing in the background; they had found it on the network and Kaidan was feeling sentimental. Of course, that was probably the influence of the blush Moscato they had been working on finishing after dinner. It was a little sweet for Shepard's tastes, but the biotic had a notorious taste for sweet things. "It's why I fell for you," he would say whenever Shepard pointed out four teaspoons of sugar in his coffee was probably enough to choke a baby. He would never admit it, but his heart melted a little whenever he heard Kaidan say it with that little smile of his.

They were at Tali's favorite scene. Shepard was absentmindedly rubbing his chin on the top of Kaidan's head, not really paying attention to the screen. The turian, Bellicus, was on the balcony with the quarian, saying "But Shalei, we can never be together. I have my duty, and you have your people." Kaidan turned his head back to the screen, brushing his hand down Shepard's arm gently.

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind," the quarian said, holding the turian's hands. Shepard stifled an eye-roll. Maybe Kaidan would fall asleep so he could put on _Requiem for a Reaper_ and watch everyone's favorite hanar Spectre screech, "Enkindle THIS!" and "This one doesn't have time for your solid waste excretions."

" _Let the moon's shining light/ hide two lovers with its rays! Though I know that dawn will set/ us on course for separate ways,/ I will hold this night in memory/ for all my living days. Now unmasked, I feel your skin on miiiiine._ "

'Yep," Shepard thought as Shalei sang on screen, 'Blasto would be way better than this crap.' Kaidan tipped his head back and pecked Shepard on the cheek. "She's got a good idea, you know," he said, voice husky.

"What's that?"

Kaidan sat up and faced the commander. "Feeling your skin on mine," he said, nuzzling Shepard's neck. The commander quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Really," Kaidan murmured, softly kissing behind his ear. That was one spot that always made Shepard's knees weak and the major knew it. Shepard felt his eyes flutter closed while his head lolled backwards.

"Unfair advantage, Alenko."

Kaidan moved his attention to nibbling Shepard's earlobe, palm cupping the commander's cheek to keep him in place; not like he wanted to move at the moment anyway. He blew out a long breath to steady himself as he felt warmth uncoil itself in his veins. Kaidan chuckled to himself, recognizing what was happening to his counterpart.

"What're you going to do about it?" came the cheeky reply.

Shepard stood up abruptly and pulled the other man with him, heading for the stairs to their bedroom. Kaidan tossed a gaze out the big picture window, watching the skycars whiz by, lights glimmering in the darkness as he let himself be dragged. The commander didn't relish the thought that anybody could look in and see them, but it was still a beautiful view. They had reached the foot of the stairs and Kaidan decided he was done with getting drawn along for the moment. He slipped his wrist out of Shepard's hands and pushed the commander's hip, spinning him around 180 degrees so his back was against the handrail.

Kaidan hooked his thumbs in Shepard's belt loops as he closed the distance between them. Shepard had a flirtatious smile playing across his lips that quickly was covered by a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kaidan, fingers struggling to find skin through the major's loose Alliance sweats.

"Too...many... _layers_..." Shepard sighed, distracted by Kaidan working his way along the commander's jaw and down his neck. Kaidan started unbuckling Shepard's belt without stopping his ministrations. Shepard groaned as he tried to unzip Kaidan's blue hoodie in vain again. The major pulled away slightly, giving a heavy-lidded look as he gently guided Shepard up the stairs backwards. They made halting progress as they shed a trail of clothing on their way up, making a game of kissing or touching whatever new area was exposed as they went.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Shepard hugged Kaidan to him and turned, sweeping his feet out from underneath him with his own foot while pushing the major backwards onto their bed. Kaidan landed with a small huff and a smile, trying to crawl back up. Shepard playfully shoved him back down onto the bed, covering Kaidan's body with his own, hips rolling together. He groaned as their erections rubbed against each other through the thin cloth of their underwear.

Kaidan ran his hands up Shepard's back, tracing the hardened muscles as they flexed; Shepard was sliding Kaidan's black boxer-briefs off torturously slow. The biotic sighed in relief as he was freed from the constricting piece of clothing. Shepard hummed in appreciation, gliding a warm hand down the inside of the major's thighs, coaxing them apart so he could settle between them.

"You're so sexy, you know that?" he whispered. Kaidan gave him a coy smile as he looked up at him through his eyelashes. Shepard took him in hand, gliding up the length and circling his palm over the head.

"It's been known to happen, Shepard. _..ungh..."_ He arched under Shepard's attention; the commander was palming his balls while concentrating on the sensitive underside of the tip. The breath left him as his own moisture was slicked over him. Shepard smirked at him.

"Easy, too."

Kaidan gasped as he felt lips brushing against him, too distracted to dignify the last comment with the snarky reply it deserved. A warm tongue lapped its way up his length, then wet heat enclosed him completely. He thought he saw blue flickers when he closed his eyes.

"Oh, _God...ahhh..._ "

Shepard slowly worked his way down, taking his time to explore the different sounds he could elicit from Kaidan. The major's naturally husky voice took on a raw quality that gave Shepard goosebumps whenever he heard it. A smile grew on his face as he felt Kaidan's fingers slip through his buzzed hair; he knew the other man liked the texture against his fingertips and palms. Even outside the bedroom Kaidan tried to find any excuse to run his hand over Shepard's shaved, prickly-velvet hair.

Kaidan fought himself to not push down on Shepard's head as he bucked his hips to meet the commander's mouth. Shepard glanced up, appreciating the restraint. The major's head was thrown back into the pillow, panting heavily as he fought to control himself. That just wouldn't do at all, Shepard decided. He started to increase the intensity of his strokes and noticed a fine tremor starting in the major's thighs; a sure sign that he wasn't going to last much longer. He was sharply tugged up into a rough kiss, lips already swollen and flushed. Kaidan fed hungrily at the kiss, tasting himself on Shepard's tongue. He broke off the kiss abruptly, flipping Shepard onto his back. He captured Shepard's lips with his own again as he slid himself over the other man, bare chests touching; he could feel a damp spot on Shepard's boxer-briefs already.

"Commander, you are still somehow over-dressed for the occasion," he whispered duskily, voice like smoke. Shepard felt a thrill go through his stomach at that; Kaidan had mastered the 'bedroom voice.' He pushed away the thought that on the SR-1 and SR-2, there was a not-so-hidden gag between female crew members trying to get Kaidan to talk or read anything aloud. He imagined if they had heard how Kaidan _actually_ sounded while doing the deed, he would never get to spend any alone time with him ever again.

Kaidan brought his attention back to the present by drawing a sensual hand down Shepard's chest, fingers swirling through the soft fuzz on Shepard's abdomen before ending with a gentle snap of his waistband. Shepard huffed an exasperated sigh as Kaidan's fingers deftly slipped the underwear down inch by agonizing inch. Kaidan tossed the underwear to the side as he situated himself between the commander's legs. He ran his hands down the taut stomach again, fingertips playing lightly with the small trail of hair leading down. He took a detour, ghosting his hands over Shepard's thighs and tucked himself into the space he made by gently holding them up and apart. Shepard shivered as he felt the cool air against him, goosebumps crawling on his overly sensitive skin.

"Jeezus - _fuck_ , K...you're a terrible tease, you know that?"

Shepard felt Kaidan's body pressed close and was more than happy to feel the hard heat grinding against him. He pushed himself against the major's length, trying to convince him to continue. Kaidan's dark eyes glinted in the dim light, heavy with intimate promises as he slid himself between Shepard's backside.

"You might have mentioned that once or – _mmnn_ – twice."

Shepard moaned in frustration. Kaidan was deliberately avoiding touching him in the front and it was driving him crazy.

Kaidan rutted himself against the commander, pulling Shepard's hips against him with a grunt. He was trembling from restraint, drawing salacious noises from Shepard as the commander's hands grabbed at the sheets to have something to hold onto. Shepard didn't think he could stand it. He thrust himself against the major, asking without words. Kaidan fumbled for a minute in their nightstand for the bottle of lube. Shepard never thought that the soft click of the cap would be such a welcome noise until he and Kaidan had made their relationship 'official' and then truly made it _'official_ ' in the bedroom. He struggled to relax himself as he felt Kaidan's fingers.

" _Fuck,_ Kaidan...oh, _God...hnnnngh_! Just fuckin' – _uuugnn!_ \- do it already..."

Neither one could remain quiet when Kaidan married their bodies together. After a moment, they started to move; Shepard's fingers digging into the major's hips, begging to go faster. He couldn't help himself.

Kaidan saw the azure sparkles at the edge of his vision beneath his eyelids as a warm tingle started to spread over his body. He heard Shepard moan in appreciation. He opened his eyes and saw the blue aura spread from him to his lover, enveloping them both while Shepard threw his head back into the pillows. Kaidan felt himself arch uncontrollably into Shepard, sheathed completely. Waves of pleasure shot throughout his body as he felt his partner flex around him, cerulean miasma flickering brilliantly.

"John, I can't last –

"Do it, K..."

"But John..."

" _Do it_!"

"Joh - _huuhhnnn!_ "

Breathing heavily, he half-collapsed on the commander, touching foreheads and brushing the tips of their noses together. Shepard kissed him gently on his warm lips, holding him in his arms for a few moments.

Kaidan rolled off to the side after sharing a few more tender kisses, chest heaving. Shepard gave him a soft smile while he started massaging his back and thighs. Kaidan glanced back at him through heavy lids and reaffirmed that his partner hadn't been satisfied completely. He stayed on his stomach, letting Shepard nestle between his legs as his hips were pulled up. He wordlessly handed the lube to Shepard, trying to control his racing heartbeat. He heard the gentle snap of the bottle's cap again and goosebumps crawled up his skin as he felt the chill of the smooth liquid drizzle on him.

Shepard rubbed himself between Kaidan, laying a line of soft kisses down the biotic's spine while he worked the other man with his hand. Kaidan moved his hips against Shepard, giving him access to what he wanted. The commander's hands clenched on Kaidan's hip bones while he carefully buried himself to the hilt, fingertips tracing the tattoo on the left hollow of Kaidan's hip as he moved them to his own rhythm.

Judging by the sounds Shepard was making, Kaidan knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on. He let another biotic aura flare around them as he matched Shepard's motion and heard the commander's breath quicken.

" _Hnngh_...oh, _Kaidannn_..."

Shepard felt his body lose control as swells of blue delight washed over him.

" _Kai – fuuuuuck_!"

Panting and spent, he draped himself over Kaidan's back and pulled them both down to the bed. He didn't make any move to slip out of his partner, basking in the afterglow.

Kaidan cuddled underneath his arm again, holding Shepard's hand against his chest after pressing his lips to it; he liked Shepard to feel his heartbeat while they drifted off to sleep. Shepard kissed him on the back of his head as he lovingly ran his other hand down Kaidan's side. He enjoyed the soft feel of Kaidan's skin and smiled as goosebumps appeared. He trailed his fingers down Kaidan's spine, following the muscles down to the dimples above his rear. Kaidan gave a sleepy sigh. Shepard's fingers found the tattoo on hollow of the major's left hip again and traced the purple lotus petals. He exhaled a quiet laugh to himself, an idea forming.

"What's up?" came the sleepy question.

"I just had a thought...I want you to get another tattoo."

"Oh?" Kaidan's voice sounded slightly more alert.

"Yeah...right here," Shepard said, sliding his fingers back over the pelvic dimples he loved to kiss.

"And? What would it be?" Kaidan prodded.

"Nothing too terrible," Shepard promised, starting to draw letters with his fingertip.

"I'll be the judge of that. Spill."

"It would be in nice script. Just three little words."

"John..." Kaidan had a thread of warning laced in his voice. Shepard couldn't keep the grin off his face as he traced over the area again.

"It would read, _Shepard was here_."

Kaidan snorted and said, "Yeah. Not happening." He relaxed against Shepard's chest again and sighed. Shepard wrapped his arm around Kaidan again and buried his face next to his ear.

"I love you, K."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: I'm coughing up plot bunnies, it's so fluffy. Ok, here's how it all started. This is our text log from this morning. We had been talking about tattoos, locations of tattoos, and of course, Kaidan's lotus tattoo in the hollow of his left hip (It's in _Wish You Were Here_. Seriously recommend reading it.) Tramp stamps inevitably came up, so we switched to texting...cubicle walls do have ears, after all.

potionsmaster: ...now I'm thinking of 'Shepard was here"...I blame you

Proofreader: Bahahaha

PM: It's probably going to become a story

PR: hehe

PM: It's all your fault

PR: I take credit for it

PM: Damn, it's already fleshed out

PM: Haha...flesh

And it all went downhill from there. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
